Redención
by La Voz en Off
Summary: Una pequeña narración sobre el capítulo donde Ken recupera a Wormon y empieza a volver a ser el mismo, en la cual nuestro ex Digimon Emperador reflexiona intensamente sobre el concepto del perdón.


REDENCIÓN

¿Estoy soñando? ¿O me limito a recordar con los ojos cerrados?

No lo sé. Sólo sé que las barreras de oscuridad que tejí entorno a mi alma se desvanecieron cuando Wormmon se deshizo entre mis brazos temblorosos.

No recuerdo cómo volví a casa, no recuerdo cómo reaccionaron mis padres al ver a su supuesto genio reaparecer en su propia habitación, con los ojos vacíos y el alma hecha jirones. Lo único que recuerdo es la oscuridad. Y un dolor terrible, un ansia insaciable y extraña latiendo en medio de las tinieblas.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en este estado? No lo sé. Pero tampoco me importa. Tengo que encontrar mi corazón. Sin cuerpo, sin alma. Lo único que reconozco como mío son estos recuerdos. Mil recuerdos, dulces, dolorosos, hermosos, oscuros. Un mar de recuerdos por el que navego a la deriva, buscando mi corazón.

Mi hermano, Osamu, enseñándome a hacer pompas de jabón. Mis padres, felicitando a Osamu por todos sus dieces, sintiéndose cada vez más orgullosos de él. Yo me sentía sólo, menospreciado. Quería que mi hermano desapareciera; mi hermano, el genio, el que me estaba robando el amor de mis padres.

Y entonces, murió.

Y el horror a la oscuridad de mi propio corazón fue tal que nunca he llegado a ver más allá de ese pozo de tinieblas.

En medio de la culpabilidad y el dolor, alguien me llamó desde otro lugar. Un lugar diferente, donde yo sería por fin importante, donde yo sería por fin amado sin necesidad de hacer sufrir. Acepté sin dudarlo un segundo.

Y allí, conocí a mi compañero, a mi amigo. Mi Wormmon.

Pero algo salió mal. La oscuridad que había esperado poder mantener a raya cuando conocí a mi compañero digimon empezó a crecer cada vez más, a envenenarme la mente y el alma. Empecé a cambiar.

Pero, curiosamente, me encontraba mejor que nunca. El veneno, al principio, parecía ser beneficioso. Empecé a aplicarme más en los estudios, y mis padres empezaron a ser llamados de nuevo "los padres del genio". Se sentían orgullosos de mí, como antes lo habían estado de Osamu. ¡Siempre Osamu!

¿Fue entonces cuando perdí mi corazón?

Mis padres habían dejado de ser mis padres; y Wormmon había dejado de ser mi amigo. Fui incapaz de darme cuenta, hasta el momento en que aquellos cinco pares de ojos, acusadores, me pusieron de cara ante la cruda realidad: había olvidado quienes eran aquellos que cuidaban de mí y me apoyaban sin condición. Ya no tenía amigos, ni familia; sólo tenía esclavos.

Demasiado tarde he comprendido que el veneno, a pesar de que pueda tener un sabor dulce, siempre es malo; y sólo sirve para matar.

Y, ahora, en medio de esta noche sin luna ni estrellas, estoy buscando mi corazón. Tengo que encontrar mi corazón.

Oigo que alguien me llama; y decido hacer un alto en mi búsqueda para ver quién es.

-¿Quienes sois?

¿Son… mis padres? ¡Sí son ellos! Creen que he perdido la memoria, que no les reconozco… pero es a mí mismo a quien no reconozco. En realidad, me estoy preguntado quién soy yo.

No saben cuanta oscuridad hay dentro de mí, no saben cuán inabarcable es el vacío que hay en mi alma. Dicen que no les importa… y lloran.

Lágrimas.

También yo estoy llorando.

¿Por qué me siento tan vacío?

¿Donde estará mi corazón?

En silencio, me levanto. Como. Mi hermano me mira desde una foto; y yo me siento morir de dolor.

Al regresar a mi habitación, el ordenador está encendido. Mi dispositivo digital me aguarda sobre la mesa…como la primera vez. Sólo que esta vez, hay un pequeño emblema al lado. Lo reconozco: es el emblema de la Amabilidad. Mi emblema; que me trae una nueva oleada de recuerdos dolorosos desde la oscuridad que se ha instalado en mi alma, la oscuridad que no puedo espantar.

Con mi D3 y mi emblema en la mano, vuelvo a abrir la Puerta Digital.

Ahora erro por el Mundo Digital, ese mundo que yo mismo he desolado, lejos de las miradas de los digimons a quienes aterré, esclavicé y atormenté, buscando mi corazón.

Entonces llego a ese lugar. Es el Lugar donde los Muertos Reviven, donde Todo Empieza de Nuevo.

Paseo entre los digihuevos, mirando a mi alrededor. Poco a poco, las nieblas de mi mente se levantan, dejando entrever un paisaje desolador. Se me caen las escamas de los ojos, y me quedo desnudo en medio de las tinieblas que amenazan con devorarme: una a una, caen sobre mi conciencia todas las heridas que abrí, todas las vidas que quité, todo el dolor que causé. Caen sobre mí como una lápida de mármol negro, que amenaza con enterrarme en mi propia oscuridad: antes había gente que me apoyaba sin condición, que me ayudaba sin esperar a que se lo pidiera y secaba mis lágrimas en mis horas más negras; y yo los repudié. Los maltraté, los destruí sin compasión ni arrepentimiento: perdí a quienes quería por dar rienda suelta a la oscuridad, a la ambición, a la maldad que yo mismo había forjado en mi interior.

Los digimons bebés que hay cerca de mí me reconocen… son la voz de mi conciencia que me atormenta, que me golpea. Y no puedo menos que saborear la amargura, el horror de esta oscuridad, de mi oscuridad: quiero hacer algo para remediar este desolación que he sembrado a mi alrededor, pero estoy completamente impotente ante la oscuridad de mi corazón ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? ¿Cómo pude cometer tantas maldades? Y, sin embargo, lo hice. No diré que soy la Muerte, pues hasta la Muerte tiene una función en el mundo, algo de lo que yo carezco. No soy Digimon Emperador, no soy un Niño Elegido, no soy un genio, no soy nada. Soy una sombra de lo que debería haber sido, una sombra que ha perdido su corazón, una carcasa vacía e inútil

La oscuridad ciega, me traba de pies y manos y me arrastra al abismo con una fuerza irresistible.

Pero en alguna parte, aparece una luz. Una luz muy brillante, hermosa, cálida, reconfortante, llena de amor y de ternura. Y me dice que no tiene porqué ser así. Wormmon creía en mí, siempre creyó en mí. Hasta cuando la ira me cegaba y blandí contra él mi látigo, creía en mí. Y dio su vida para sacarme del Abismo sin fondo de las tinieblas eternas.

¡Me llama!

La luz me llama, con una voz dulce y amable, llena de cariño.

¡Es la voz de Wormmon!

¡Me da una segunda oportunidad!

¿Por qué? Mi alma está llena de oscuridad, de una oscuridad que yo mismo he creado y alimentado. Todo esto es sólo culpa mía. Ni toda el agua del mundo bastará para limpiar la sangre que me mancha las manos.

Pero entonces, un digihuevo brilla para mí.

Se abre ante mis ojos.

Y una pequeña criatura me mira con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Ken! ¡Has venido a buscarme!

¡Es Wormmon!

El corazón me estalla con un doloroso latido de fuego, de luz: todavía me quiere. A pesar de todo, a pesar de mi lado oscuro, de la maldad que hay en mi alma, Wormmon me sigue queriendo. Mis padres me siguen queriendo. Mi hermano, donde quiera que esté, me sigue queriendo. Y me perdonan.

Y mi los pedazos de mi corazón roto se recomponen uno a uno. Y ese amor se vierte en mi alma como una lluvia clara de primavera, arrastrando la oscuridad consigo. Sé que tardaré un tiempo en sacarla del todo (¿Meses? ¿Años? Tal vez, toda una vida…), porque estoy herido hasta lo más profundo de mi ser; pero ya no volverá a atormentarme nunca más.

Wormmon llora. Yo lloro, pero poco a poco mis lágrimas se van purificando hasta volverse limpias y frescas como el agua de una fuente clara, de un riachuelo de la montaña: al fin, he sacado el veneno que me corría el alma ¡He encontrado mi corazón!

Mis padres deben estar preocupados por mí, ya que me fui sin decirles nada: tan desesperado me sentía, tanta repugnancia y tanto horror me inspiraba a mí mismo, tan enfermo de pura vaciedad estaba. Así que regreso a casa con Wormmon.

Los encuentro llorando: creen que he vuelto a desaparecer. Se acercan a mí con los brazos abiertos al verme entrar.

No hay duda: también ellos me han perdonado.

Movido por un impulso que no sentía desde hacía años, me lanzo dentro de sus brazos. Me disculpo por la tardanza. Y las palabras brotan ahora de mi alma, tan simples y tan instintivas como un sonrisa para un ser querido.

-Gracias, mamá, papá. Gracias, Wormmon. Gracias Osamu. Por todo.


End file.
